nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Retaliator
|Flatrange = 40 - 60 feet (no barrel) 12.2 - 18.2 meters (no barrel) 30 - 50 feet (barrel) 9 - 15.2 meters (barrel) |Anglerange = 75 feet 22.8 meters}} The Retaliator is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012 under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a barrel extension, a shoulder stock, an Assault Grip, twelve Elite Darts, and a twelve dart clip. Details The Retaliator features one tactical rail on the priming slide. However, when the included barrel extension is attached to the blaster, there are two additional tactical rails on top and below the barrel. It also has sling attachment point on the handle for use with carrying accessories, as well as room for one spare dart in the handle. At the end of the blaster and on the stock attachment area, there is a priming indicator. On the end of the barrel extension there is also a flip up sight. Official description History The Retaliator is a direct successor to the 2008 N-Strike Recon CS-6. The barrel extension is the exact same as the one found on the N-Strike Recon CS-6, the two main differences being its new color scheme and the addition of clockwise rifling. It was re-released in 2013 under the Sonic ICE series, sporting the Sonic ICE color scheme. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, grey, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 Toy Fair. The Retaliator was succeeded by the 2016 N-Strike Modulus Recon MKII and 2018 N-Strike Elite Deltatrooper. Color schemes The Retaliator has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change "economy" variant (same plastic colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite XD (white, blue, black, gray, and orange) *Elite XD running change "economy" variant (same plastic colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations) Value packs The Retaliator, without its accessories, is included in the Rapid Strike Mission Kit, along with two eighteen dart clips and thirty-six darts. The European release of the Rapid Strike Mission Kit features an "economy" Retaliator with considerably fewer paint operations than all other releases. There is also a Double Your Darts value pack including the "economy" version of the Retaliator and twenty-four darts. Another value pack was released, containing the blaster, two twenty-five dart drums, fifty Elite Darts, and instructions. Trivia *Some have reported that the Retaliator's barrel extension can be extremely hard to remove from the main blaster on some models. *The standard and "economy" Retaliator variants can be easily told apart from the packaging. The original version depicts an older Nerf model, while the newer version a younger Nerf model. The blaster depicted on the original version's packaging sports prototype colors, whereas later shipments of the "economy" version's packaging depicts a blaster sporting a deco with varying degrees of accuracy to the actual product. However, there is also an interim version depicting a younger Nerf model and prototype colors for the blaster. In addition, the "economy" version is also included in the European release of the Rapid Strike Mission kit. *The shoulder stock included with the Demolisher 2-In-1 will not fit on the blaster. This is due to the fact that the Demolisher stock does not have space to accommodate the extended plunger tube. *For older Nerfers, the Retaliator stock may be a little uncomfortable due to short length. *Some find that the overhand priming slide negates the intended comfort of the included Assault Grip, since repeatedly moving one's hand back and forth between shots is unergonomic and unstable. To counteract this, several third-party vendors since 2016 have devised underhand pump grip kits which mimic the Alpha Trooper. These allow the hand to both support and prime the blaster without having to change position. *The barrel extension of the Retaliator is popular for integrating an underbarrel Rough Cut 2x4 as a master key. Gallery Official videos Nerf N-Strike Elite RETALIATOR References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails